Your Century Deep Wound
by Nadryv
Summary: Post BotW. Link and Zelda gets closer on the journey to rebuild Hyrule together, but staying inside Calamity Ganon for 100 years has left shards of darkness in Zelda's heart, feeding on her insecurities about the future and guilt from the past. Just how far is Link willing to go to prevent her from falling to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** The storyline of BotW is just too beautiful but also incredibly sad, I've always wanted to explore the serious side of Link and Zelda, they both had so much responsibilities as the hero and princess, but they also cannot ignore how much they are drawn to each other. I finished playing the game and this has to be done. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **I.**

Link watched her from aside, his clear blue eyes followed her every move, every gesture, even every breath she takes. He listened to every syllable that breaks from her lips and noticed every shift in her tone, making sure again and again that she was really standing in front of him, not a ghost rising from his broken memories, which had both haunted and harbored him during his journeys throughout Hyrule.

Link was standing only a few steps away from Princess Zelda, he could easily grab her within reach, but he felt so far away still, the distance between them spoke of a hundred year solitude, it was an aching void that neither of them could easily fill.

Zelda looked up at King Dorephan, she looked so small in comparison to the Zora King, but she held her head high and spoke with certain dignity that could only be found on members of royalty.

Yet, Link heard her voice quiver slightly when she mentioned Mipha's name, the sight of her lowered head with guilt written all over her face triggered something in him, his memory of her from 100 years ago suddenly overlapped, and everything around him seemed to fade away as her heart-wrenching cries swallowed him whole.

It was a night with endless pouring rain, she looked at him from the ground with eyes so lost, if he didn't catch her falling into his arms he was sure she would somehow disappear before him. He held her closely as she cried for her lost friends, her lost Kingdom, and most of all, her lost father. Link never despaired, not even when he was facing a stronger enemy, but when he saw Zelda crying, and realized he could not protect her from the darkness of this world, he felt genuine fear for the first time.

"Please do not blame yourself for what happened, Princess Zelda." King Dorephan's voice brought Link back to the present instantly. "I know Mipha had always followed her heart, she was honored to be at the service of the kingdom, I…couldn't be more proud of her."

Link could sense Zelda tense up upon hearing those words. "The kingdom will never forget, King Dorephan, and I…will always remember." Zelda almost whispered the last sentence.

When King Dorephan and Princess Zelda finished their conversation, Link accompanied Zelda to the Veiled Falls since she wanted to see a better view of Zora's Domain. The sun was just setting, painting creamy shades of pink and orange across the sky, Zelda's skin glowed under the soft hues, making her look divine, as if she was not a mortal being of this world.

"Princess, about what King Dorephan said earlier…" Link wanted to make sure he was not overthinking Zelda's behavior, he was worried King Doerphan's words might stir up memories that were too heavy for her to bear.

However, all of his doubts vanished when Zelda turned around to face him with a smile warmer than the sun. "Please Link, after all we've been through, I want to hear you call me Zelda."

His heart skipped a beat by her invitation. Zelda continued, "I know it's hard for you to remember all of your memories, but there is no need for formality between us."

She turned back to look at the landscape. "It's breathtaking, isn't it?"

 _You are what's breathtaking_. Link thought silently to himself.

"The beauty of this place, it was as if the evil powers have no effect here. It reminded me of the first dream I've had in a very, very long time."

"What did you dream about?"

Zelda was silent for a moment. "It was morning, I was waking up, I can feel someone holding my hands, I turned and saw…my _mother_ , and my father was right beside her. She looked exactly the same from my childhood memory, she smiled at me and said that I had overslept, and reminded me it was my 17th birthday."

Link's heart ached, he remembered clearly what really happened on Zelda's 17th birthday, it was the awakening of Calamity Ganon.

"I looked around and realized I was sleeping in my chamber, back at Hyrule Castle, with all the furniture in place, everything was in the right order. My father patted my head and said he had prepared a feast for me." Zelda placed a hand on her chest, trying to hold back the emotions throbbing inside her heart.

"I asked, what about Calamity Ganon? What about my duties and responsibilities as a princess? Father looked at me as if he did not understand a word I was saying, and I realized, oh thank Hylia…I was only having a nightmare. Calamity Ganon does not exist, my mother is still alive, and my father, he's not disappointed in me."

Link touched Zelda's hand, wanting to tell her she was never a disappointment to anyone, and none of this was her fault, but he didn't know how to voice his feelings, he was used to being concealed and composed, it was always safer that way.

Zelda noticed his unusual demeanor, and showed an apologetic smile. "It was a silly dream, nothing more, I'm sorry if I made you worry." She looked at him with her big, emerald eyes that could look right through his soul, "You are always very kind to me."

The sunset has turned both of Link and Zelda's skin into a pinkish shade, Link thanked the Goddess in secret because at that instant, he felt his cheeks flush bright red, her sincerity and candor somehow had the ability to slip pass his guard and cause violent ripples inside him.

When Zelda speaks, her heart was bare for others to see, there were no hidden politics, no unnecessary polishing, it was a trait he thought too dangerous and risky, but he also found it admirable, at times even remarkably attractive.

"King Dorephan told me there would be a welcoming feast tonight, there is still some time, I want to rest for a bit, will you come to wake me up?"

Link nodded, and escorted the princess back to Zora's Domain shortly after.

* * *

Link's mind wandered off as he watched the Zoras prepare for the night feast. It still felt unreal to him that only days ago he traveled here alone, with his mind was determined to save Zelda. Surprisingly with a hundred years apart, Zelda's voice, which repeatedly echoed in his mind during those long, endless nights, was what held him together, she gave him a reason to wake up every morning knowing there was someone waiting for him, that he was not alone in the vast land of Hyrule.

The thought of her made him forget that he had no memory and no foundation to hold onto, slowly, the weight on his shoulders became lighter, he was able to run faster at day and sleep better at night, the closer he was to Hyrule Castle, the more courageous he became.

After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, the moment Link saw Zelda standing alive and well in front of him, warmth flowed into his once empty heart, and the appointed knight was so relieved, because finally after one hundred years of endless searching, he found where he belonged, as Zelda's eyes met his, he was no longer lost.

Soft music drifted into Link's pointed ears, realizing the night feast was about to start, he made his way up to the guest chamber where Zelda was sleeping. He was about to knock when he suddenly heard muffled cries from inside, alarmed, he swung the door open to find Zelda lying on the water bed, everything was still and quiet.

Link walked up to her, scanning the room at the same time, when he found no signs of intrusion, his eyes fell on her delicate face and saw trails of tears sliding down her left cheek. The sight stung him as he knelt down beside the bed, his face leveled with hers, and gently brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "Zelda, wake up."

"I'm sorry…" Zelda mumbled in her deep sleep, tormented by wounds unknown to the outside world.

Link removed the Master Sword and put it aside, then gently lied down and wrapped his arms around her as if protecting a child, shielding his princess from the demons plaguing her mind. This was not the first time he heard her cry at night, she would never show her weakness in front of others, but Link knew Zelda had not yet recovered from the loss of her kingdom.

The Shrine of Resurrection had deprived him of his memories, but Zelda remembered everything. She had absorbed all the suffering and agony Hyrule released one hundred years ago, and caged them deep within her heart, every night since then death itself would whisper the lamentations into her ear, dragging her deeper into oblivion.

Link pulled Zelda closer until his forehead touched hers, he studied the outline of her features and wiped every teardrop away, slowly, Zelda's breathing became even again. Silence engulfed the whole room, and for the first time in a long while, they were at peace.

However, unbeknownst to them, shadows crawled from beneath the bed and corners of the wall, waiting in the darkness for the princess to wither.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Zelda woke up with a fever.

Link touched her forehead, she could see worry in his clear blue eyes from the gaps between his fingers, he then grabbed his bow and arrows and announced he'll be back before noon. She sat up feeling a bit light-headed, and touched her forehead where he placed his hand seconds ago, strangely, her face became even warmer.

Link was back soon enough, he started picking up colorful and odd shaped ingredients from his bag and Zelda watched in wonder as he tossed them into the cooking pot.

"Link, is that _bear meat_?" Zelda gasped.

"It's good for restoring your energy, and it keeps the cold away." He mixed it together with mushrooms, vegetables, and with a final pinch of salt, the sweet aroma reached her nose and caused her stomach to growl loudly.

Zelda looked at the soup with a touch of shyness on her face. "I can wait."

Link let out a chuckle.

Zelda blinked a few times, astounded. All the time she had spent with him, she knew how rare it was to see him drop his guard down and actually show what he was feeling.

The first time she ever saw him smile, she remembered, was the day he protected her from the ruthless blades of the Yiga Clan. When he was on watch that night, she mustered up her courage and tapped him on his shoulder, seeing his surprised face, she apologized for her harsh behavior toward him in the past.

" _Forgive me, Link, I was … I was too focused on my own problems that I failed to see what was around me, what happened today proved how wrong I was about you. But now, I want to get to know you better, to hear what you're hearing, and feel what you're feeling. I want to see the world through your eyes…will that be alright?"_

At first she was hesitant to look at him in the eye, she had practiced this conversation numerous times in her mind, so whatever Link's reaction might be, she would be well prepared. But when she really said it, it felt completely different, to be honest she was extremely nervous.

When Zelda heard no response, she peeked at him, just as the clouds in the sky made way for the moonlight to rest serenely on his face, and her breath was stolen from her the moment she saw his soul through his genuine smile.

She wished he could smile more often.

As Zelda finished her last sip of the soup, Link asked how she felt.

"The soup was delicious! Thank you Link, I feel a lot better now." Zelda gave him a reassuring smile.

"We should stay here for another day or two, until you have fully recovered. Do you feel cold?" He raised his hand to her forehead again.

"It's just a small fever, I'm fine!" She stood up abruptly, trying to brush away the familiar heat rushing to her face. "Let's be off! We're heading to Kakariko Village today, remember?"

"But princess…"

Zelda put her hands on her hips in protest. "My _name_ , Link."

"…Zelda."

She smiled, satisfied. "I want to travel with you, Link. This morning as I was waiting for you, I couldn't help but wonder which part of Lanayru you went to."

She walked over to the balcony and gazed at the view before her. "When you're out there, do you feel the breeze gently brush past you as you walk down the plain? Do you happen to pass by a river hidden behind wavering flowers? Have you heard the animals sing when you're alone in the woods?"

Link realized how much Zelda loved this world. Her gentle words carried him away as he closed his eyes and remembered what it was like to travel freely, to feel the solid earth beneath his feet and take in whatever nature has to offer.

"Take me with you." He opened his eyes to see Zelda standing before him, grasping his hands in her own, and the choice was made.

He could never say no to her.

* * *

As Link and Zelda rode on their horses departing from Zora's Domain, Zelda raised her hand up to block the sunlight and glanced up at the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

The night feast yesterday, Link noticed, had swept away Zelda's nightmare and lightened up her mood. Sitting beside King Dorephan, Zelda's hands clapped together delightfully as she announced the findings on the Divine Beast, and Link remembered the familiar tug at his heartstrings whenever he saw Zelda in a state like this, her smile was one of the few purest things left in this world.

He wished she could smile more often.

"I have a small wish." Zelda petted her white horse as it neighed softly.

Link's face turned toward her, waiting for his princess' command.

"Before we head to Kakariko Village, I want to go to Mount Lanayru, to the Spring of Wisdom. I…want to say my prayers to Urbosa, Daruk, Revali and Mipha, and my father as well. I never had the chance to say a proper farewell."

Link fell silent. Every atom of his rational mind screamed at him to refuse her, it was not safe to travel up there, the snowy mountains are home to dangerous predators, not to mention the extreme weather conditions could easily take their lives away, and most importantly, her fever could come back anytime.

He was about to speak when he noticed her usual bright eyes were covered with shades of sorrow. All her life, she had put aside what her heart desired, no matter how small those wishes were. She had responsibilities to the kingdom, even though her eyes were always fixed on the sky outside the castle window, she never abandoned her role as a princess.

Yet, for the sake of this world, she still paid the ultimate price by sealing herself inside Calamity Ganon for 100 long, dark years.

How could he refuse her?

"…Under one condition."

"What will that be?"

"You must allow me to ride with you on your horse, it'll be easier for me to protect you if anything dangerous should happen."

 _And I'll know straight away if your fever comes back again_. Link added silently to himself.

"You always worry too much about me, Link." Zelda spoke softly. "Sometimes I wish you can care more about yourself."

"You have always been my greatest priority."

Zelda seemed surprised when she heard those words. Her eyes shimmered like restless stars in the pit of night, but she quickly shut them and a small frown creased her forehead.

"I don't want to burden you. Hyrule barely exists." Her voice came out trembling. "You are no longer bounded by your duties as my appointed knight, you are free, free to do whatever your heart desires."

"It's not about that." Link replied hastily, emotions swelled within his chest, but no words were good enough. "It's not about that at all." His eyes fell to the ground below.

Silence followed.

The princess and the appointed knight both had so much in mind, there were so many things they want to tell each other, to ask each other, but at the same time, they were afraid.

Their story was cut off abruptly when tragedy struck, conversations were left unfinished for 100 years, how do they pick up where they left off? Where do they even begin?

"…Link?" Zelda was the one to break the long silence. "I've been meaning to say this, thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming back to me. Your presence has been my beacon of hope when I was drifting in the darkness, even up to this day…you have always been my greatest comfort."

His hesitation suddenly vanished like figments of a dream.

Maybe it was okay to begin here.

"Will you…will you stay with me?" Zelda asked, almost timidly.

He reached his hand out to her, "When I woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection, not remembering who I was, your voice found me. All those trials, those battles, I did them not because it's my responsibility." His eyes were soft and glowing.

"It was you, Zelda."

Zelda's eyes glistened with tears, she placed her hand on his and he curled them up tightly.

"No matter where you are, or how long it will take, I will always find you."

Her smile broke through like sunshine after rain.

* * *

The deeper they traveled into Mount Lanayru, the icier the air became.

They were now riding on the same horse, Zelda sat sideways in the saddle with Link controlling the reins from behind, his arms almost encircled her waist, leaving little room for her to move. However she did not mind, she liked being close to him.

"You can't really see the land from up here, can you? Everything is covered in white." Zelda looked at the far distance.

"In early morning, the sky clears up for a short period of time." Link explained, staring up at the grey sky. "That's when you see a ray of light shot out through the darkness and lit up the land, that light…reminds me of you."

"That's very kind of you, Link." A sad smile crossed her lips. "I've been here numerous times before, but I never really had the heart to look at anything. Did you know I once fell unconscious in the freezing water at the Spring of Wisdom?"

Yes, Link recalled the day Urbosa told him on the Divine Beast Vah Naboris that Zelda had tried everything she could to access this sealing power, it was the first time he had the chance to truly understand her past.

"I resented the snow. All of my frustration begins here." Zelda spoke quietly, her breath created puffs of smoke in the cold air. "But now, I actually find the snow quite comforting. Down there in the villages, I barely recognize anything, everything that is familiar to me, the things I once cherished…they're all gone. But…up here, everything stays the same…frozen in time…"

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over her, she fell backwards and Link caught her just in time. Concern welled up in him as he noticed how feverish she was.

He pulled the reins and the horse came to an immediate stop. He carefully assisted Zelda to a nearby tree and let her lean against the trunk, his hand searched for a bottle of elixir from his bag and he gently poured the liquid into her mouth. As Zelda slowly recovered, he began speaking.

"You said the world became different, but some things don't change."

Zelda looked confusingly at him.

"I have not changed."

The snow whirled around them, their faces turned red under the low temperature, but the cold did not bother them at all. The sound of their racing heartbeats mingled in the same rhythm, Link's blue eyes wavered with emotions and he drew closer to her.

"Zelda, I—" Link was cut off abruptly by a shimmering blade plunging into the snow between them. His eyes flew to the source and found a Sheikah outcast clad in crimson.

It was the Yiga Clan.

"Princess, it has been a long time." The enemy bowed his head mockingly.

"The Yiga Clan…why? Calamity Ganon no longer exists." Zelda whispered.

"Our dark lord's power has not yet diminished." The Yiga hissed. "I can sense it here."

"Impossible, Calamity Ganon was sealed away by my own hands." Zelda tightened her fists.

"Our beautiful, foolish princess…" The Yiga sighed, shaking his head. "Your words hurt me, I merely followed the signs, and they lead me to… _you_."

The blade of the Yiga clashed with the Master Sword and created a thundering noise throughout the mountain, in an instant Link was standing in front of Zelda, bouncing back the enemy's blow with a single swipe.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, he pushed her behind him, shielding her with his own body.

"Stay close." Link said in a low voice, glaring at the Yiga.

"Get out of my way, servant of the light!"

Link dashed forward, Zelda watched them engage in battle, blood ran cold in her veins as words of the enemy repeated over and over again in her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong, but what was it?

The Yiga jumped back from Link's attack, he stared up at the mountain and suddenly whistled.

Link and Zelda both looked up, their eyes widened in terror.

A wall of snow came tumbling down, devouring every life in its path, Link's heart pounded as his mind searched restlessly for an escape route.

He found none. There wasn't enough time. Link was ready to protect Zelda at all costs, his eyes darted toward her and saw her taking off the glove that covered the mark of the triforce. The triforce seemed to answer the princess' call by glowing brighter. Link realized what she was about to do, he stumbled and ran toward her.

"Zelda, stop!"

Zelda held up her hand and the light of triforce swallowed everything in its wake.

* * *

Zelda's eyes flew open, she found herself standing in the dome beneath Hyrule Castle.

The walls glowed with eerie red light, she looked around and the scale of this space stunned her.

Suddenly, she spotted several paintings hanging on the wall.

The first painting was the Royal Family of Hyrule. Zelda gasped as she saw her younger self in the picture, she was smiling happily in the middle with the King and Queen beside her. Memories flooded her senses and tears started falling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

She missed them terribly.

The second painting was the Queen's funeral. In the picture she was looking down at her mother's gravestone, she was only six years old, everyone around her was crying, even the King covered his face with his hand, but she did not avert her eyes from the gravestone nor shed a tear.

The third painting was at the Temple of Time, the King pointed at the Goddess Statue, telling the young princess of her important destiny in the days to come, she must learn to access the hereditary magic passed down through the Royal Family. It was the day that sealed her to a hundred year prison.

The fourth painting was in her own room at Hyrule Castle, the King angrily tossed her handwritten notes on ancient technology into the fireplace, she watched as the flames scorched a hole in her heart and burned her last hope of freedom into ashes.

The fifth painting was in the throne room, the King sat lifelessly on the throne, dead bodies were piled up on the floor, Calamity Ganon had wiped out glory in people's hearts and crushed the prestige of Hyrule under its venom.

The painting captured the moment her kingdom fell, and Zelda could not bring herself to look at it any longer. She collapsed to the ground, shadows from the past slowly crept upon her shoulders and whispered poison thoughts in her ears.

 _I failed to protect them._

Her strength was slipping away and the shadows pulled her deeper into the ground.

 _I left them all to die._

Low voices were calling out her name, she turned her head and saw the final paining. A pair of crimson eyes stared back at her, it was Calamity Ganon.

And he was devouring her body.

"Zelda!"

Her vision started to fade. Who was calling her?

"Zelda!"

"Open your eyes!"

"Zelda, please wake up…"

She felt something wet slip down her face and slowly reopened her eyes. They were at the Spring of Wisdom, Link was holding her in his arms, she could feel him shaking.

"Link…" She called out weakly, her vision regained focus and saw him covered in fresh wounds, she reached out her hand to touch his cheek, it pained her to see him get hurt. Another tear landed on her face, Zelda looked up and for the first time, she saw Link crying.

His eyes were no longer void of emotions, they were filled with mixture of fear and relief, and something she could not yet understand. He buried his face in her hair desperately.

"Don't leave me alone." He let out a broken whisper.

Zelda realized Link was as lonely as she was in this world, they were the last remains of a lost kingdom, he too was an outcast in this era.

He was always standing in front of her, protecting her from the darkness threatening this land, she could only look at his back, wondering what expression he showed when he was confronting his own fears.

And now, she finally was able to see his face.

"I'm sorry Link, I'm sorry...I will never leave you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both let themselves drown in tears.


End file.
